


La Maraudeuse

by Lalyh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sirius Black - Freeform, Sirius est une fille nommée Aquila, girl Sirius
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalyh/pseuds/Lalyh
Summary: Aquila Black n'étais jamais rentrée dans le moule de la famille Black. Elle était trop rebelle. Ne montrait aucun mépris envers les Sang de Bourbe.Mais jamais, elle n'avait pensé qu'elle ne serait pas repartie à Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas non plus pensé qu'elle se ferait des amis comme Peter, Remus et James, qui étaient essentiellement ses grands frères.Avant qu'elle ne tombe irrévocablement amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux.FemSirius. Les choses auraient elles étaient différentes si Sirius avait été une fille ?JAMES X FemSIRIUS





	1. Chapter 1

21 décembre 1960 :

Orion et Walburga Black ont l'honneur de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fille aînée Aquila Cassiopeia Black, première du nom, le 3 novembre 1960 et vous prie de venir à la fête célébrée en son honneur le 24 décembre 1960 !

Orion Black regarda le faire-part de naissance, qu'il venait d'écrire d'un œil mitigé. Il n'était pas nécessaire de dire qu'il avait été profondément déçu, quand son premier né s'était avéré être une fille. Walburga avait même piqué une crise de colère. Elle qui voulait un garçon, qu'ils auraient appelés Sirius. Son beau-frère Cygnus, lui avait donné un regard triomphant. Il espérait sans doute récupéré le titre de Lord, si Orion n'avait pas de fils. Mais Orion était jeune, et avait beaucoup de temps pour avoir d'autres enfants. 

Aquila était un beau bébé. Déjà belle comme tout, elle ferait tourner les cœurs, et serait façonnée en parfaite petite dame de son rang. Orion l'aimait déjà. Plus que Walburga il faut dire. Sa femme n'avait aucune affection pour l'enfant, qui selon elle était trop agité, et ne savait faire autre chose que pleurer. Il est vrai que la petite fille était un enfant turbulent, mais avec le temps elle se calmerait, Orion en était sur. 

*********

21 décembre 1961 :

Orion et Walburga Black, partagent avec leur fille Aquila la joie et le bonheur de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fils, frère et héritier, Regulus Arcturus Black, le 17 décembre 1961 !

Orion était excessivement fier aujourd'hui. Il avait enfin donné un héritier pour la famille Black. Il avait reçu des félicitations de toutes parts, et avait souris à la mine amère de Cygnus, qui avait eu le mois dernier une troisième — et dernière selon sa femme, Druella — fille. 

\- Papa ! 

Orion baissa la tête et vit la tête déjà pleine de boucles ébènes de son enfant aîné. A tout juste un an, Aquila était un enfant vif, souriant et en excellente santé. L'enfant lui tendit les bras, et sans une seconde pensée, Orion la prit et la posa sur ses genoux. Si il était honnête avec lui même, Orion admettrait qu'il aurait aimé que Aquila sois un garçon. Regulus était un enfant calme. Trop calme, même à 4 jours par rapport à sa sœur à cet âge. Il avait peur pour le futur. 

********

21 décembre 1965 :

« Maîtresse Aquila ! Revenez immédiatement ici ! »

Orion leva les yeux de son journal et souri, en voyant le pauvre Kreattur courir après une Aquila de 5 ans, qui avait catégoriquement refusé de porter la robe que Walburga voulait lui faire porter pour le réveillon de Noël, qui aurait bientôt lieu. Orion lui donnait raison, la robe était hideuse. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son héritier, sage et silencieux comme d'habitude, alors qu'il observait sa sœur faire des siennes. Regulus était un enfant timide et réservé, et il était éclipsée par sa sœur bruyante et tapageuse. Il était l'enfant parfait, Walburga le favorisait même ouvertement, et il venait de faire de la magie accidentellement la première fois il y a quelques jours. Orion était soulagé , Aquila avait eu son premier épisode extrêmement jeune, à l'âge 2 ans. Ce n'était pas bon, si l'héritier de la famille ne montrait pas de magie accidentelle avant l'âge de 5 ans. La magie accidentelle apparaissait chez les Sangs de bourbe vers l'âge de 7 ans, mais les Black, ne tolèreraient pas un héritier au même niveau que ses infâmes personnes, et si il n'y avait pas eu de magie accidentelle au 7 eme anniversaire, l'enfant était déclaré étant cracmol. Regulus avait eu son premier épisode le jour de son quatrième anniversaire. Il avait fait léviter une seconde part de gateau dans son assiette. Sa femme était extatique. Ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant que Aquila, qui, la première fois avait transplanée pour échapper à Kreattur, et changé les cheveux de Walburga et sa robe en rouge pétant. Walburga avait été furieuse après cet incident. Orion, ravi. Mais au moins Regulus était un sorcier. Il serait sans doute un excellent sorcier, comme tous les Black. 

Orion, passait autant de temps avec ses deux enfants, contrairement à sa femme, qui déclarait que les elfes de maison étaient là pour s'occuper des morveux. Quand il le fallait, Walburga meme si elle adorait gronder Aquila, passait beaucoup de temps avec Regulus.   
Mais, en jetant un coup d'œil à Aquila qui boudait, après que Walburga lui eut mis la robe de force, lui aussi avait son enfant préféré. Juste pas le même que sa femme. 

*********

21 décembre 1969 :

« Papa ! Reggie et moi on va faire une bataille de boule de neige ! »

Aquila n'attendit pas la réponse avant de courir, Regulus sur les talons vers la porte alors que le pauvre Kreattur leur courait après avec leur manteaux dans les mains. Aquila et Regulus avaient une bonne influence les uns sur les autres. Aquila aidait Regulus à s'épanouir un peu plus, tandis que Regulus calmait le tempérament un peu vif de sa sœur.   
Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement proche. Il avait paru étrange à Orion que ses deux enfants, stellement différents s'entendent aussi bien. Lui-même ne s'était jamais particulièrement bien entendu avec sa sœur Lucretia. Ils avaient complètement perdu contact. Il ne se voyait que aux fêtes de famille désormais : il y avait eu un grand écart d'âge entre eux, puisqu'il venait d'avoir 30 ans, alors qu'elle en avait 45. 

Orion se leva de son siège et observa silencieusement ses enfants jouer par la fenêtre. Ils riaient tous deux, beaucoup. Aquila avait immobilisé son frère et se tenait sur lui avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle barbouillait son visage de neige. Elle irait à Poudlard en septembre. Aquila, avait boudé parce qu'elle devrait attendre un an de plus pour aller à Poudlard, étant de fin d'année. Tout comme Regulus l'année prochaine. Orion, avait des relations avec le comité de direction Poudlard, et l'école avait donc fait une exception cette année pour Aquila, l'année prochaine pour Regulus, pour qu'ils commencent l'école plus tôt. Orion espérait que le départ de Aquila ne serait pas trop dur pour Regulus, et lui permettrait de prendre un peu plus de place dans la famille. Il allait commencer à lui apprendre son rôle d'héritier cette année. Il le faisait quand sa fille était à Poudlard, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas exclue, ne pouvant hériter en dépit d'être l'enfant aînée. 

Les deux enfants faisaient désormais un bonhomme de neige. Aquila avait appris à les faire l'année dernière, quand elle avait décidé d'aller au parc moldu près de la maison. Walburga avait piqué une crise quand elle l'avait appris. Mais Orion lui avait interdit de punir Aquila physiquement. Elle avait juste eu des lignes à copier. Sa fille, ne méprisait pas les Sang-de-bourbe. Walburga en était folle. Mais tant qu'elle ne le disait pas publiquement et qu'elle se tenait correctement, Orion laissait la fille en paix. Elle avait beaucoup de caractère, et la braquer ne lui aurait donné que le désir de recommencer. Ce n'était pas souhaitable pour une fille de la bonne société d'avoir autant de caractère. Elles devaient juste obéir à leur mari et leur donner des enfants, de préférence de sexe masculin. Aquila était encore jeune, elle allait apprendre, mais à cet instant, Orion souhaita que Aquila, pourrait hériter du titre et de la fortune des Black au profit de son frère Regulus. Même si Regulus, était l'héritier parfait, il était un suiveur et non un leader, sa sœur aurait fait une bien meilleure héritière. Orion soupira, et se rassis dans son fauteuil pour lire le journal. 

*********

N.a : J'ai rajeuni Orion et Walburga d'une dizaine d'année, et j'ai changé l'âge de Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix, mais j'essaierais de respecter l'âge du reste des personnages. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le reste sera du PDV de Aquila.


	2. Chapter 2

31 juillet 1971 :

« Aquila ! »

Aquila se leva d'un bond, quand son petit frère débarqua littéralement dans sa chambre. 

« Mère réclame ta présence au petit déjeuner. »

« C'est juste le petit déjeuner ? Pas besoin d'être aussi excité Reg. »

Aquila se leva, une fois que son frère fut sorti, avant de s'habiller rapidement d'une robe violette et de descendre dans la salle à manger.   
Son père lisait le journal, comme d'habitude, mais il avait un petit sourire en coin inhabituel. Reggie semblait tout excité ce qui était encore plus inhabituel et sa mère la gratifia d'un sourire. Ça c'était extrêmement inhabituel. Sa mère ne lui souriait jamais. Mais Aquila, compris lorsqu'elle s'assit à sa chaise habituelle. Devant elle, était placée une lettre. on pouvait y lire, écrit dans une belle encre émeraude :

Miss Aquila C. Black  
Dans la salle à manger  
12 Square Grimmault, Londres

« Ma lettre de Poudlard ! C'est ma lettre de Poudlard ! »

Aquila se leva et se mit à sauter de joie partout dans la pièce. 

« Aquila ! Assieds-toi ! Une dame ne court et ne saute pas ! »Cria Walburga. 

« Laissez-là donc ma chère, s'interposa Orion. Elle a le droit d'être heureuse, aujourd'hui. »

Walburga ne dit plus rien. 

« Quand irons nous au chemin de traverse, Mère ? »Demanda Regulus, toujours raisonnable. 

« Pouvons nous y aller aujourd'hui ? » Rencherit sa sœur. 

« Nous irons avec vos cousines, Druella m'a dit que Andromeda était préfète en chef cette année. Bellatrix, est aussi préfète. Druella n'arrête pas de s'en venter. Elle est insupportable. Néanmoins, lorsque tu seras répartie à Serpentard, n'hésite pas à demander leur aide Aquila.»Déclara la mère de la fillette. 

Aquila hocha la tête. Elle s'entendait très bien avec ses cousines. Elle partageait beaucoup avec Andromeda, qui était la seule à ne pas partager l'avis de sa famille, tout comme elle. Sa cousine lui faisait confiance. Elle lui avait même dit l'année dernière, qu'elle sortait en secret avec Edward « Ted » Tonks un Poufsouffle qui débuterait lui aussi sa 7 ème année en septembre.   
Mais elle s'entendait aussi extrêmement bien avec Bellatrix. Les deux, avaient un caractère fort, et aimaient les mêmes choses. Le seul différent qu'ils avaient, était sur les Sang-de-Bourbe, et la guerre en générale. Bellatrix, était d'accord avec Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres du moment, qui pensait que les sang-de-bourbe devaient être annihiler de la planète. Aquila ne comprenait pas. Et elle ne comprenait pas non plus le fait que sa cousine soit prête à s'agenouiller devant un taré. Mais c'était ses choix après tout. Et de toute manière Bella ne l'avait pas encore rejoint. Elle n'avait pas 17 ans. Aquila espérait qu'elle changerait d'avis, et qu'elle ne rejoindrait pas ce fou. 

Ils partirent quelques heures plus tard vers le chemin de traverse. Ses parents transplanèrent directement, avec chacun un enfant. Aquila avec son père, Regulus avec sa mère. Ses parents ne voulaient pas passer par le chaudron baveur, qui était trop sale pour des gens de leur rang. Aquila avait levé les yeux au ciel mais n'avait rien dit. Elle n'aimait pas la poudre de cheminette de toutes manières. Elle s'était perdue quand elle était petite, et avait atterri en Islande au lieu d'en Irlande où ils rendaient visite à de la famille. Il avait fallu 10 jours à ses parents pour la retrouver. Les 10 jours qu'il avait fallu pour que le ministre de la magie islandais la trouve, et contact ses parents. 

\- Bella ! Andy ! Cissy !   
Aquila se précipita vers ses cousines, qui attendait près de Madame Guipure, le magasin de prêt à porter. 

« Félicitations pour ton entrée à Poudlard, Aquila. »

« Je vous remercie Tante Druella. » Dit poliment Aquila, en embrassant la femme. Elle salua ensuite son oncle, avant de commencer à parler avec ses cousines. 

« Alors, tu es préfète en chef Andy ? Tu seras gentille Pas vrai ? Tu ne me puniras pas ? Et tu me donneras des points sans aucune raison. Et pas de détention s'il te plaît, ça a l'air nul. Bella m'a raconté la sienne l'année dernière. »

« Je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme comme ça Quil », s'amusa Andy. 

« Moi je le ferais, Quil, je retirerai plein de points aux Gryff et je te rajouterais plein de points. Ça sera sympa tu verras. »

« Tu vois Andy, Bella est cool elle. »

« Bella a toujours plein de problèmes. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle elle a été nommée préfète. Probablement parce que Slughorn l'adore. »

« Au moins ce vieux lombric sert à quelque chose, »fit remarquer Bellatrix. 

« Les filles, on rentre ? »

Aquila se retourna vers Narcissa qui avait parlé. Narcissa avait quelques mois de moins que Aquila, et serait dans la même année que Regulus l'année prochaine. De nature calme, elle s'entendait mieux avec Regulus, qu'avec Aquila, qui était, il fallait le dire, une enfant turbulente.

Aquila entra dans le magasin de prêt à porter, et fit accoster par une dame un peu boulotte immédiatement. 

« Poudlard cherie ? »

Aquila hocha la tête, et fit conduit sur un tabouret au centre de la pièce. L'assistante de Madame Guipure prit ses mesures, et allait lui enfiler une robe quand sa mère coupa :

« Nous reviendront dans 1 heure chercher les robes. Toutes en soie d'acromentules bien sûr. Nous vous rajouterons en plus des 5 robes noirs traditionnelles des robes émeraudes. Et sur chaque robe vous coudrez le blason de la famille Black au niveau de la poitrine droite. Les boutons seront en argent pur, évidemment. »

« Je..je.. je ne pense pas que cela pourrait être prêt dans 1 heure Lady Black. Peut-être 2, j'ai beaucoup de clients... »

« Etes vous en train de dire, que nous ne passons pas avant vos autres clients Madame », s'irrita Walburga? « Nous pouvons allez dans une autre boutique, qui nos fournira le même chose en 1 heure. Quelle mauvaise publicité pour votre boutique n'est ce pas ? »

« Ce sera prêt Lady Black. Dans une heure. »

« Excellent, Ma nièce a également besoin d'une robe de soirée. Verte comme Serpentard. Nous laissons les détails à votre.. Bon goût. Nous reviendrons dans 1 heure. Cygnus, cher frère, Orion et moi aimeront être présent lorsque Aquila aura sa propre baguette. Cela vous dérangerait il de lui acheter ses livres, en même temps que ceux de Andromeda et Bellatrix ?»

« Pas du tout, voyons Walburga. Donnez-moi donc sa liste de fourniture. »

Une fois que Walburga eut donné la liste de fourniture à son frère, elle, Orion, Regulus et Aquila se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'Ollivander. 

« Lord et Lady Black ! Et leurs enfants, j'espérais vous voir prochainement. » prononça un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui semblait étrange aux yeux d'Aquila. 

« Aquila rentre en première année à Poudlard cette année. Elle a besoin d'une baguette. » Déclara Orion d'une voix grave. 

Ollivander hocha la tête avant de regarder Aquila, que son père venait de pousser en avant. 

« Quelle est votre main dominante Lady Aquila ? »

Aquila haussa légèrement les sourcils à la mention du Lady devant son prénom. L'homme avait visiblement étudié la culture sorcière. 

« Je suis ambidextre monsieur. Mais je favorise légèrement ma main gauche. »

Elle lui tendit donc le bras gauche, et Ollivander commença toute sorte de mesure partout sur son corps. 

Il sortit ensuite, avant de revenir avec tout un tas de baguette qu'il déposa sur le bureau près de lui. 

« Essayez donc celle-ci, bois de chêne et ventricule de dragon. 20 cm, rigide. »

Aquila la prit en main, et fit exploser la fenêtre. Elle grimaça avant de reposer la baguette silencieusement. Ollivander, commença alors un discours treeeeees long et ennuyant sur le fait que la baguette choisissait son sorcier, et qu'il était un fabriquant de baguette très réputé. 

« Et celle-là ! » Lui déclara le fabriquant, après qu'elle eut essayé 5 autres baguettes.   
« Bois d'ébène et plume de phœnix, 29,2 cm, souple. »

Aquila saisit la baguette. Elle était belle. Noire, avec des runes gravées partout, la poignée avait des arabesques argentées. Elle était tres élégante. Lorsqu'elle l'a prit, Aquila ressentit une chaleur de propager en elle, tandis que des étincelles rouges et argentés sortaient de la baguette. 

« Et nous avons votre baguette, Lady Aquila, bois d'ébène, plume de phœnix, 29,6 cm, souple. Elle sera un excellent match pour la métamorphose et les sortilèges. Elle convient parfaitement à une personne rebelle, avec un fort caractère. Une excellente baguette, pour une excellente sorcière j'en suis sûr. »Déclara Ollivander. 

« Nous allons vous la prendre Ollivander. Avec la boîte. Combien vous dois-je ? » Demanda le père d'Aquila. 

« Ca fera 12 galions. »

Ils payèrent et sortirent. Ils croisèrent le reste de la famille dehors, et Oncle Cygnus tendit ses livres à Aquila avec un léger sourire. Tout le monde voulu voir la baguette, et Narcissa et Regulus s'extasièrent longtemps sur sa beauté. Ensuite, Cygnus, Druella et leurs filles rentrèrent chez eux. 

« Pouvons nous aller voir les balais ? » Demanda Regulus à Walburga, une fois qu'ils furent partis. 

La femme hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le magasin.   
Aquila les suivit en traînant des pieds.   
Une dame n'avait pas le droit de monter sur un balai, et donc de jouer au quidditch. Contrairement à son frère, elle n'aurait le droit à rien dans ce magasin. 

« Aquila. »

La brune se retourna vers son père qui l'avait interpellé et tourna vers lui ses yeux argentés. 

« Papa ? »

Aquila avait toujours appelé son père, papa. Mais elle appelait sa mère, Mère. Elle avait toujours favorisé son père et si il avait demandé, à Regulus en tant qu'héritier de l'appeler Père, il n'avait jamais attendu la même chose de sa fille. Ils n'étaient pas excessivement proche, son père étant un peu distant, mais il s'entendait mieux avec elle qu'avec Regulus, et elle savait que son père était bien plus laxiste que celui de ses cousines, ou même des autres Sang-Pur. 

« Viens avec moi. »

Elle le suivit, et il l'emmena dans une boutique. Elle vu le nom : La ménagerie magique. 

« Tu peux choisir un animal, ta mère va sans doute acheter un balai à ton frère, et c'est pour ton entrée à Poudlard. »

Aquila lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, se retenant de lui faire un câlin en public avant d'entrer dans la petite boutique.   
Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les hiboux. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, des grands, des petits, des tachetés, des blancs.. Aquila finit par remarquer une petite chouette, et decida immédiatement que c'etait elle qu'elle voulait. C'était une minuscule chouette tachetée, un peu ronde avec des grands yeux jaunes. Elle n'était pas là plus élégante des hiboux, mais elle était adorable. Elle hulula quand elle vit Aquila, et la brunette lui tendit les doigts qu'elle mordilla doucement. 

« C'est une chevêche d'Athena, lui dit son père en observant l'oiseau derrière son épaule. »

Elle sursauta avant de l'écouter. 

« Dans le monde moldu, on croyait à une époque à plusieurs dieux d'origine grecque. Parmis eux, il y avait Athena, la déesse de la sagesse, de l'art et de la guerre. Son symbole était une chouette. Dont le nom de chevêche d'Athena. »

« Direz-Vous à Mère, que c'est un nom moldu si je la nomme Athena ? »

Aquila se demandait, comment son père pouvait savoir des choses sur le monde moldu, mais elle ne posa pas de questions. Son père avait toujours été moins extrémiste que sa femme, mais ses pensées ne différaient pas du reste de la famille. Savoir que son père savait des choses comme ça était pour le moins... surprenant. 

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caisse pour payer, ils passèrent devant le rayon des chats. Le regard de Aquila se tourna vers un chaton qui venait de miauler très fort. Il était tout petit, probablement 1 ou 2 mois, gris foncé avec des grands yeux bleus. 

« Papa ! Papa regarde il est trop mignon ! »

Orion regarda l'animal que sa fille montrait avant de soupirer.

« Tu ne peux avoir qu'un seul animal Aquila. C'est précisé sur ta lettre. »

« Je peux très bien arriver avec juste le chat, puis vous m'envoyez Athena après mon départ. Et je vous la renvois avant de revenir pour les vacances. »

Orion se tut devant la ruse de sa fille. Une vraie Serpentard. Il n'allait pas céder se dit-il, puis Aquila lui fit ces yeux, les yeux de chiots auxquels sa fille savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Il soupira avant de prendre la cage du chat et de la poser à côté de celle de la chouette, en sortant une bourse de galion. Il fit mine d'ignorer le sourire victorieux d'Aquila. Cette petite serait sa mort, pensa-t-il amusé intérieurement.


	3. Chapitre 2

Aquila se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Il fallait dire, elle était tellement excitée, qu'elle n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. Aujourd'hui elle allait à Poudlard ! Elle allait enfin apprendre la magie, et pouvoir faire ce qu'elle pouvait sans que sa mère ne lui respire dans le cou. 

Elle s'habilla rapidement, avant de descendre prendre le petit-dejeuner. Toute sa famille était là. Son père lisait — encore — le journal, sa mère tenait sa tasse de thé d'un air pincé, et Regulus regardait le bacon dans son assiette. 

\- Bonjour ! Cria t'elle en se laissant tomber à côté de son frère.   
\- Tes valises sont prêtes Aquila ? Demanda froidement sa mère.   
\- Oui, Mère. Kreattur m'a aidé à les faire hier. Mais si j'ai oublié quelque chose, pourriez vous me l'envoyer avec Athena ?

Sa mère hocha la tête, avant de se lever faisant signe à Kreattur d'aller chercher les valises d'Aquila. 

\- N'oublie pas le chat Aquila. 

Aquila remercia son frère d'un sourire. Elle était sur le point de partir sans son chat, qu'elle avait appelé Reg. Enfin, elle l'avait appelé Regulus, mais elle le surnommait Reg. Son petit frère, avait semblé vraiment triste qu'elle parte, alors elle avait promis que en nommant son chat comme lui, dès qu'elle verrai l'animal, elle penserait à lui. Sa mère avait trouvé ça ridicule. Mais sa mère pensait que tout ce que faisait Aquila était ridicule. 

Ils arrivèrent à la voix 9 3/4 via la poudre de cheminette. Elle embrassa raidement sa mère des qu'ils furent sur le quai, et elle repartit immédiatement, sans attendre son mari ou son fils.   
Reggie lui fit un gros câlin, puis recula laissant la place à son père.   
Il la serra dans ses bras, maladroitement certes, mais il la serra dans ses bras. Aquila fut heureusement surprise. C'était tout à fait contraire aux règles de bienséance. 

\- Amuse toi Aquila. N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à tes cousines. Écris nous alors ta répartition à Serpentard, et même après. Nous t'enverrons Athena demain, d'accord ? On se voit à noël. 

\- On se voit à Noël. Sourit Aquila avant de reculer légèrement, s'approchant de sa malle. 

\- As-tu besoin d'aide pour mettre ta malle dans un compartiment ? Lui demanda son père. 

Elle refusa poliment, et son frère et son père transplanèrent. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se diriger vers le train, traînant sa lourde malle et la cage de son chat avec elle. Elle aurait peut être du accepter l'aide de son père. La malle était vraiment lourde. 

\- Attention !!!

Aquila se retourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé ses mots, juste pour être renversé, et tombé par terre. 

\- Désolé, désolé ! 

La personne qui l'avait renversé était un garçon de son âge, plutôt grand avec les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Il l'aida à se lever, et redressa sa malle et la cage de Reg qui s'étaient retournés.   
Le garçon, semblait plutôt mal à l'aise, et se grattait la tête de honte.

\- Je suis James Potter. Et toi ?  
Elle lui adressa un sourire et répondit :  
\- Aquila Black. 

Ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement. 

\- Veux tu m'aider à trouver un compartiment ? Il lui demanda brusquement. 

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment presque vide, avec juste une fille rousse et un garçon aux cheveux noirs, gras et au nez crochu. Il était laid. Ils avaient tous deux environ le même âge que Aquila et James. 

Aquila s'entendit tout de suite bien avec James. Ils partageaient beaucoup de points communs. Ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour les farces, ou juste enfreindre le règlement en général. Aquila savait que James venait d'une famille de sang pur. Sa mère lui avait fait avalé leur arbre généalogique, et une de ses tantes avaient épousés un Potter sans être reniée. Les Potter étaient donc une famille acceptable, pas qu'elle s'en souciait. 

« ... souhaiterais que tu sois à Serpentard avec moi Lily. » déclara le garçon à côté d'eux. 

Aquila se fit tout de suite un peu plus attentive, écoutant la conversation des deux enfants. James intervient rapidement. 

« Serpentard ! Tu souhaites être à Serpentard ! Dans ce cas autant partir tout de suite. Qu'en penses tu ? Demanda Jame à Aquila. 

« Toute ma famille est à Serpentard. » répondit simplement la fille. 

« Ça alors ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! » Aquila se crispa immédiatement. Elle n'était pas sa famille. Elle était sa propre personne. Elle détestait qu'on les compare. Elle aimait peut-être sa famille, mais leur croyance était ignoble. 

« Et où comptes tu aller si tu as le choix ? » demanda curieusement Aquila à James. 

« A Gryffindor vous rejoindrez les courageux ! Comme mon père ! » s'enthousiasma James en faisant tournoyer une épée imaginaire. 

« Si tu valorises le physique au mental... c'est ton problème. » déclara le garçon en reprenant sa conversation avec la rousse — Lily. 

« Et ou comptes tu aller étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? » s'enquit Aquila, dans le but de défendre son nouvel ami. 

« Viens Severus. Allons trouver un nouveau compartiment. » Déclara soudain la rousse en se levant.   
Aquila et James pouffèrent. Il s'appelait Severus. Franchement elle savait que son nom était moche, mais même Aquila était mieux que Severus. 

« Ouais, à bientôt Servilus ! » s'écria James faisant redoubler les rires de Aquila. 

La dame du train passa ensuite proposer des bonbons. Aquila et James en achetèrent, et partagent tout en discutant et en faisant des parties de cartes explosives. A la fin, James avait les cheveux encore plus en pétard que quand il n'était arrivé — pourtant c'était compliqué —, et le visage noir. Il n'était vraiment pas chanceux. Aquila avait gagné toutes les parties qu'ils avaient faites. Le voyage passa rapidement, et ils descendirent rapidement du train. 

\- Les premières année ! Par ici !

L'homme qui avait crié était tout simplement énorme. Il faisait au moins 3 fois la taille de Aquila, en longueur et en largeur. Il les conduisit rapidement à des bateaux. Aquila s'assit avec James, et les deux enfants du train : Servilus et Lily.   
Ils passèrent un rideau de lierre, et tout le monde soupira. La vue du château était... magique. Aquila reprit ses émotions, quand elle comme ses camarades de barques, sentir des remous sous eux.   
James fit un clin d'œil à Aquila et déclara fort :

« C'est le calmar géant, on dit qu'il mange les personnes, venant envahir son lieu de vie. C'est pour ça qu'on a pas le droit de se baigner dans le lac. »

La fille, Lily eut un regard horrifié sur le visage. James continua :

« Mon pere m'a montré un sortilège, tu veux que je te montre Aquila ? »

Aquila hocha rapidement la tête. James sortit sa baguette et prononça :

« Wingardium Leviosa » et il fit voler la rouquine avant de la jeter dans le lac. Elle se mit immédiatement à hurler. Aquila explosa de rire, et fit rapidement la même chose sur Servilus.

« Vous là-bas ! » Leur guide rama rapidement vers eux, il semblait un peu en colère. Étonnamment, il ne les gronda pas. Il se contenta de repêcher les deux idiots, et de leur prêter son manteau, après qu'ils soient remonter sur la barque. Les deux foudroyèrent James et Aquila du regard. 

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un Hall énorme, ou une femme d'une quarantaine d'année les attendait, le visage pincé. C'était le professeur McGonagall, elle enseignait la métamorphose.   
Elle leur fit tout un discours ennuyeux sur l'importance des maisons, qu'ils seraient leur deuxième famille, bla-bla-bla... Aquila s'ennuyait à mourir.

Enfin, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves de première année suivirent la sous-directrice dans la salle. Elle contenait 4 immenses tables, de partes et autres de l'allée ou s'avançaient les élèves. Il y avait également une cinquième table sur une estrade où siégeait les professeurs. 

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant un tabouret à trois pied, sur lequel était posé un chapeau rapiécé. 

Les parents et la famille d'Aquila n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer la cérémonie du tri. Selon eux, c'était un secret. Alors, quand le chapeau enfin le choixpeau se mit a chanter, et expliqua qu'il triait les élèves depuis des siècles, Aquila fut surprise. Elle n'imaginait vraiment pas sa mère mettre une chose aussi sale sur sa tête. 

\- Anton Edward.   
\- SERDAIGLE !  
\- Astra Elina.   
\- SERPENTARD !  
\- Bourget Clea  
\- SERDAIGLE !

Le choixpeau mettait plus ou moins de temps à choisir la maison selon les étudiants. Parfois ça prenait quelque secondes, d'autres fois quelques minutes. 

\- Black Aquila. 

Aquila prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers le choixpeau. James lui adressa un sourire encourageant, avant de monter sur le tabouret ou le professeur de metamorphose déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête. 

\- Un autre Black, mais plus intéressant que ceux de d'habitude.   
\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'enquit Aquila.   
\- Tu es une fille intelligente, très loyale envers tes amis... mais tu es trop paresseuse pour Serdaigle, et pas assez douce pour Pouflsouffle.   
\- Merci, dit sèchement Aquila, vos compliments me vont droit au cœur.   
\- Tu es rusée. Ambitieuse, Serpentard re conviendrait bien. Mais tu as aussi beaucoup de courage. Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?   
\- Je ne suis pas comme ma famille.   
\- Tu es sure ? Très bien, dans ca cas la tu trouveras ta place à...  
GRYFFONDOR !

La salle resta quelques secondes sous le choc. Aquila jeta un regard, à la table de gauche ou ses cousines, enfin Bella la regardait d'un air trahi. Andy lui adressa un sourire un peu faible. Les Serpentard avaient l'air énervé. Aquila retourna son regard vers sa nouvelle maison qui l'applaudissait poliment et s'assit en face d'un grand garçon roux, et de son frère jumeau qui se présentèrent comme Fabian et Gideon Prewett.   
Aquila était tellement absorbée par sa répartition, qu'elle faillit manquer la personne d'après elle, une fille, Amelia Bones, qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Elle applaudit poliment tandis que Amelia s'asseyait en face d'elle. Le jumeau d'Amelia, Edgar fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. La fille rousse du train Lily Evans, fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Remus Lupin, un garçon a l'air timide et gentil et Marlène Mckinnon, une jolie blonde. Les deux derniers ajouts de Gryffondor, furent Peter Pettigrow, un garçon qui ressemblait légèrement à un rat, et James à la plus grande joie d'Aquila, qui prit place à sa droite. 

La fille Black, n'était pas mécontente de sa maison. Mais elle savait que ça allait être l'enfer désormais chez ses parents. Sa mère la mépriserait encore plus. Et son père serait déçu. Mais, elle n'était pas comme eux. N'avait pas les mêmes croyances. Ça devait arrivé un jour, se dit Aquila. C'était sans doute pour le mieux. Et elle adressa un sourire à James, avant qu'ils ne commencent à parler de farces. 

N.a : Voilà le deuxième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à voter ou à laisse un commentaire. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
